Cerita Lukisanku
by ikapuchino
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke adalah pasangan yang telah bercerai. Walaupun begitu mereka masih sering bertemu untuk sekedar berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan mereka maupun lukisan Sakura di kedai ramen milik Naruto dan Hinata. Namun ketika cinta pertama Sasuke datang menawarkan cerita baru untuknya. Mampukah Sakura mengikhlaskannya demi kebahagiaannya?/Dark/Lonely/Hurt


Summary : Sakura dan Sasuke adalah pasangan yang telah bercerai. Walaupun begitu mereka masih sering bertemu untuk sekedar berbagi kisah tentang kehidupan mereka ataupun lukisan Sakura di kedai ramen milik Naruto dan Hinata. Namun ketika cinta pertama Sasuke datang menawarkan cerita baru untuknya. Mampukah Sakura mengikhlaskannya demi kebahagiaannya?AU/Lonely/Hurt

Warning : _If you don't like don't read, Typo_ , kesalahan EYD dan temanya sedikit terinspirasi dari kdrama _Alone in Love_ dan selebihnya murni hasil imajimasiku.

 _Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Mashashi Kishimoto_

Suhu kota Tokyo yang mencapai 40 derajat selsius mampu melelehkan apa saja yang ada disana Musim panas kali ini begitu menyebalkan, orang-orang malas keluar rumah karena udara yang sangat menyiksa. Hampir di setiap rumah atau gedung-gedung pendingin ruangan tak pernah berhenti menyala. Di saat seperti ini AC bagaikan barang berharga yang diturunkan dari surga tuk menyejukkan bumi yang panas ini.

Di sebuah ruko terdapat dua orang pasangan pria dan wanita yang sedang asyik menyantap makan siang mereka. sang wanita berwajah ayu bersurai merah muda tengah sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi ramen yang ada dihadapannya. Sedangkan sang pria terlihat asyik menyantap ramen miliknya, pria itu memakai seragam hijau yang menandakan ia seorang polisi.

"Aishh.. sepertinya aku sedang terbakar.." keluh wanita yang bernama Sakura itu sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya karena kepanasan ditambah lagi udara panas dari ramen dalam mangkuknya.

"Berhentilah mengeluh.. menyebalkan.."

Sakura memandang sinis pria yang ada dihadapannya. Apakah pria itu tak merasa kepanasan disaat seperti ini? ditatapnya pria itu lekat-lekat, secara fisik dia memang terlihat sempurna, lihatlah betapa tampan wajahnya, tatapan yang tajam, hidung mancung, kulit cerah dan bibir yang menggoda. Pantas saja dulu ia pernah tergila-gila padanya. Hm.. perlu digaris bawahi itu dulu. Sekarang bahkan Sakura tak habis pikir pernah menikahi pria dingin dan anti social seperti Sasuke. Setelah dua tahun bercerai ia tak pernah berubah, selalu mengatakan hal seenaknya seperti itu padanya. Ia kira setelah bercerai pria itu akan menjadi lebih lembut pada dirinya, namun nyatanya tidak.

"Heii.. Naruto.. apa pendingin ruanganmu mati? Kenapa disini panas sekali?"

Naruto menghampiri sakura lalu menyerahkan remot AC miliknya pada sahabatnya.

"Kau nyalahkan saja sendiri.. aku sedang sibuk.. kau pikir aku hanya melayanimu saja"

Sakura mendesis kesal melihat tingkah menyebalkan sahabat karibnya. Ia memencet remot AC yang Naruto berikan padanya, mengarahkannya pada pendingin ruangan tersebut. Sekali ia coba namun tidak berhasil, Ia pun mencoba memencetnya sekali lagi namun nihil. Karena kesal akhirnya ia memencetnya sampai puluhan kali.

"Aisshh.."

Menyerah.. ia mendengus kesal dan menaruh remot itu kembali.

"Bisakah.. kau tenang sedikit. Mengganggu makan siangku saja"

Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke, bagaimana bisa ia mengganggu makan siangnya sedangkan makanannya saja sudah habis. Pria itu menaruh sumpitnya diatas mangkok yang sudah kosong.

"Yah.. bagi orang yang terganggu makan siangnya, kau terlihat kelaparan sampai-sampai aku tak melihat setetes pun air dalam mangkuk ramenmu."

"Hn"

Sakura hanya mampu menarik napas panjang mendengar ucapan yang terlalu sering ia dengar 'hn' apakah pria itu tak memiliki kosa kata lain dalam hidupnya.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah mantan suaminya, ia memilih tuk diam dan melanjutkan makan siangnya sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin. Sasuke menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan intens. Ekspresi Sakura sangat lucu ketika sedang menyantap ramen, sesekali ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan bibirnya karena kepanasan memakan ramen. Cih.. dasar wanita ceroboh.. seperti anak kecil saja padahal ia sudah pernah memiliki anak kecil.

Ketika memikirkan anak tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali beralih ke masa lalu. Dulu mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang bahagia dan kebahagiaan mereka terasa lebih lengkap saat Sakura melahirkan putra pertama mereka, namun kebahagiaan itu sementara berganti dengan penyesalan dan kesedihan yang terus menerus menghantui hidup mereka.

"EEHGGH.." Sakura bersendawa kekenyangan.

Wanita itu meletakkan kedua sumpitnya diatas mangkok ramennya yang sudah kosong.

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

Lamunan Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, segara ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Pria bersurai kuning itu membawa 3 mangkuk ramen yang ada diatas nampannya. Sekarang toko sedang ramai jadi ia dan istrinya, hinata sangat sibuk sampai tak mampu menemani mereka tuk sekedar mengobrol.

Hn..

Jawab Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan, Sakura baru sadar ia baru saja meniru jargon andalan mantan suaminya itu. Hmm.. mungkin karena terlalu lama bersama Sakura kadang ia tak sadar mengikuti kebiasaan Sasuke.

"Wahh.. Dilihat dari manapun kalian sangatlah cocok. Akh.. kenapa kalian tak kembali bersama saja"

Sakura merasa tak senang dengan ucapan Naruto, kalau bicara ia suka seenaknya saja.

"Itu tak mungkin Naruto!"

Terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Sasuke. Sebegitu besarkah perasaan benci Sakura terhadap dirinya?

"Tidak mungkin bagaimana? Jelas sekali kalau kalian masih saling mencintai.. bahkan anak kecil saja tahu jika saling mencintai harus tetap bersama.. Kalian ini rumit sekali.. Padahal hanya tinggal membuat anak lagi saja sih. Apa susahnya?"

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi hening. Naruto sadar ia sudah keterlaluan, niatnya ingin menyadarkan perasaan mereka malah begini jadinya. Sekarang kedua wajah temannya berubah menjadi murung. Bayi, anak atau apapun yang menyangkut soal itu sangat sensitive bagi mereka terutama Sakura.

Sejak kejadiaan naas itu Sakura mengalami trauma dengan anak kecil, ia bahkan tak mampu menggendong Boruto anak pertamanya dan Hinata. Tubuhnya akan gemetar hebat, keringat dingin mengucur deras dan wajahnya memucat ketika menggendong bayi. Karena Sakura melihat bayinya ketika menggendong seorang bayi.

"Aku berangkat dulu"

Tak mau terjebak di posisi tak mengenakkan seperti ini Sasuke lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto tanpa menunggu respon dari mereka lagi. Sasuke meraih kunci mobilnya, mengenakan kembali jaket polisinya yang tadi ia taruh di bangku lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedai ramen milik sahabatnya.

"Hati-hati ya Teme."

"Hn"

Pandangan Naruto kini beralih pada sahabatnya pinknya. rasa bersalah menghinggapi perasaannya.

"Maafkan aku!"

Sakura menatap Naruto dan berpura-pura tak mengerti apa maksud pria kuning itu. Senyum palsu menghiasi wajah cantiknya padahal sahabatnya itu tau bagaimana perasaan Sakura sebenarnya.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Sakura membuka pintu berwarna biru apartemen milikinya, menekan tombol saklar tuk menyalahkan ruangan yang gelap. Ia menghempaskan tubunhnya yang lelah diatas sofa empuk miliknya lalu melemparkan tas kerjanya ke sembarang tempat.

Hari ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sunyi dan kesepian itulah yang dirasakan setelah 2 tahun menjalani hidupnya sebagai janda. Andai saja ia memilih tuk tak bercerai dengan Sasuke tentu ia takkan merasa kesepian seperti ini. kesepian ini seakan membunuhnya perlahan, tak ada teman mengobrol atau sekedar tempat mengeluh di saat seperti ini.

Sakura melihat seluruh apartemen kecil miliknya, penuh dengan lukisan sesosok makhluk mungil yang memenuhi tiap dinding rumahnya. Ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras dari pipinya tiap kali menatap lukisan sosok mungil yang pernah lahir dari rahimnya.

Ia sangat merindukan bayi kecilnya, berharap agar tuhan memberikan waktu lebih lama lagi tuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Dan untuk melepas rasa rindunya itu ia melukis banyak lukisan putranya, _Shin_ dengan berbagai ekpresi yang ia ingat, begitu lucu dan menggemaskan seakan sosok mungil itu benar-benar masih hidup. 'ibu merindukan kamu, nak..'

Shin memiliki rambut raven, pipi yang _chuby_ dan mata onyx menggemaskan mirip Sasuke. Sakura bisa jamin jika besar nanti putranya akan digilai banyak wanita karena ketampanan yang diwarisan sang ayah. Namun sayang, ia tak mungkin melihat Shin tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Tak ada lagi gelak tawa anak itu yang menemani kesepian Sakura jika Sasuke pergi bertugas berhari-hari. Tak ada lagi tangisan yang mengganggu tidurnya dan tak ada lagi yang mewarnai hari-harinya seperti dulu.

Kenyataan ini sungguh pahit. Kepergian bocah kecil itu juga sangat tragis, saat itu Shin baru berusia 3 tahun. Jiwa Sakura sangat tergoncang ketika mendapati buah hatinya tergeletak lemah tak bernyawa terbungkus dalam kardus besar yang di kirim ke apartemen miliknya dan Sasuke. Ia nyaris gila ketika mendapati itu, saat itu Sasuke sedang pergi menjalankan tugasnya. Tubuhnya gemetar saat menggendong mayat bertubuh mungil putranya. Tak tahu manusia keji macam apa yang tega melakukan hal sekejam itu pada bayinya. Satu hal yang ia bisa pastikan kemungkinan pelakunya adalah salah satu musuh yang mengincar suaminya.

Sejak ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin utama dalam penyelidikan kasus mafia besar gembong narkoba kehidupan Sasuke menjadi target utama para mafia itu. Sakura kerap kali mendapatkan terror namun tak pernah mereka gubris tapi penculikan bayinya yang berakhir dengan terbunuhnya bayi mereka yang tak berdosa merupakan hal yang tak terduga.

Sakura kalap waktu itu, ia menyalahkan Sasuke sebagai penyebabnya kematian putra mereka. Sasuke juga syok saat mengetahui itu namun ia pasrah, ia merasa bersalah pada Sakura. ia adalah ayah dan suami terburuk. Setelah pemakaman Shin hubungan mereka semakin memburuk, Sakura tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. Ia menilai Sasuke itu egois dan tak menyayangi keluarganya. Selama ini Sasuke yang hanya sibuk dengan kasus-kasusnya dan nyaris tak pernah ada disaat ia butuhkan. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat tuk bercerai. Sebuah akhir yang menyedihkan bagi mereka berdua.

Walaupun begitu Sakura takkan membiarkan Shin terlupakan setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri, baginya bayinya itu masih tetap hidup. Sakura telah memutuskan tuk menyimpannya rapat-rapat di hatinya, tak membiarkan hatinya untuk siapapun bahkan jika ada pria yang menginginkan hatinya takkan ia berikan. Shin mungkin akan sedih di alam sana jika ia melupakannya dan memiliki keluarga baru dengan pria lain. Mungkin melajang seumur hidup itu lebih baik daripada mengkhianati putranya yang diambil dengan sangat tak manusiawi, Sakura bersumpah ia akan menguliti orang yang telah membunuh putranya jika ia menemukan mereka nanti.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar pribadinya, ia mengambil sebuah bingkisan yang ia letakkan di samping tempat tidurnya. Sudah dua hari sejak kedatangan pos itu namun tak sempat ia buka. Disana tertera kota Paris di sudut alamat pengirimnya, ini adalah lukisan miliknya yang ia minta kirim dari ibunya.

Perlahan Sakura membuka bingkisan itu, terlihat beberapa sketsa lukisan yang ia kenali. Total ada 9 lukisan padahal ia meminta ibunya tuk mengirim semua lukisan yang ada di kamarnya. Hm.. mungkin ibunya tak mengetahui letak lukisan lainnya karena ia menyimpannya terlalu rapi.

Melukis merupakan kegemarannya, ketika 17 tahun Sakura memutuskan pindah ke Paris tuk mengikuti ibunya yang menikah dengan pria sana. Orang tuanya telah bercerai sejak ia berusia 5 tahun. Sejak saat itu ia dibesarkan oleh ayahnya yang sudah menikah lagi dengan wanita cinta pertamanya, anak pemilik kedai mocha yang berada di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Dan demi melanjutkan cita-citanya menjadi pelukis terkenal ia pergi ke Paris. Namun impian tak semudah yang ia bayangkah akhirnya ia memilih tuk mengambil jurusan _design grafis_ di Universitas Paris setelah menyelesaikan studinya ia kembali lagi ke Tokyo.

Sakura meletakkan seluruh lukisannya di gudang miliknya. ia ingin melanjutkan impiannya tuk membuka galeri seni miliknya sendiri itulah mengapa ia meminta ibunya tuk mengirimkan seluruh koleksinya. Mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat ini karena uang yang ia miliki belum terkumpul semua. Apalagi ia tak mempunyai nama sebagai pelukis, orang-orang hanya mengenalnya sebagai _designer advertisement_.

Lukisan-lukisannya ia jajar rapi, kembali. Memori-memori tentang lukisan itu terulang lagi. Hampir seluruh lukisan yang ia buat ada cerita dibaliknya. Cerita cinta.. Cerita yang ingin ia bagikan dengan orang yang berjanji akan mendengarkan ceritanya.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam saku kantong jas kerjanya. Mencari kontak nama orang yang di tuju dan menghubungi nomernya.

Tuutt..

" _Moshi-moshi_ "

"Sasuke-san.. Masih mau mendengar cerita lukisanku?"

TBC

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca hasil karyaku yang lain. Mungkin cerita ini akan sedikit mengarut kedepannya, jadi harap sabar ya. Karena masih banyak FF ku yang ngantri untuk di selesaikan dan banyak kerjaan kantor yang belum aku selesaikan, bisa jadi FF ini bukan prioritas utama. Tapi kalau responnya bagus dan banyak yang review pasti aku akan usahakan untuk melanjutkannya.. Arigatou minna-san!


End file.
